Castlevania Story (Part 2)
This is part 2 of my Castlevania story, you can always go here Castlevania Story (Part 1) to get all caught up. This page will cover the rest of the story from Harmony of Dissonance ''to ''Dawn of Sorrow. Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance Nearly fifty years since Simon eliminated Dracula, but the count was far from finished. The next hunter of the belmont family named Juste (pronounced as "Juiced") finds his good friend and training partner Maxim Kischine. that Juste's love interest Lydie Erlanger has been kidnapped, though severely injured, Maxim was able to lead Juste to the last place he believes that where Lydie is taken to. Juste trusts his friend and ventures into the castle. Juste ventures through the castle, and then realizes that the Castle is Dracula's and Maxim's mind was crucial for making it re-appear once again, on top of that Maxim is pooessed by the Count himself. As Juste finds Lydie, Death comes in and takes her away, she is to be sacrificed in order to resurrect Dracula. Juste must act fast and save Lydie. In order to save both of his friends, Juste must give up his feelings for Maxim and fight him in order to make him come to his senses and fight off Dracula possessing him. By wearing both of their freidnship bracelets, Maxim was able to wrestle Dracula out of his body. Allowing Juste to fight and eventually defeat Dracula. Aftermath As Maxim and Juste watch Dracula's Castle get swallowed up by the waning dark power, Lydie (who have been Vampirized by Dracula) has regained consciousness. After a brief bickering by Juste and Maxim, they head on back to Wallichia. Castlevania Dracula X Another 50 years would pass, on a dark and stormy night. Several warriors who pledged themselves to Dracula have captured a young woman, they mean to sacrifice her. As one warrior shoves his sword into the woman, her blood touched the sleeping body of Dracula and the Count was resurrected. Dracula layed waste to Wallichia once more, in the midst of the Chaos, Dracula himself kidnapped several women in Wallichia (including Annette Renard as well as her sister Maria). Annette's love interest, and next in line of the Belmont family Richter ''sets out to rescue these women, and to fulfill his destiny to eliminate Dracula. Richter ventures through the burning remains of Wallichia and eventually to Dracula's castle. He rescues Maria first and despite Richter's pleas to return home where it's safe, Maria tags along to help Richter. Together, Richter and Maria venture through Dracula's Castle, rescuing the women of Wallichia (including Annette). Annette takes Mari and they escape from the castle while Richter goes on to fight Dracula. Aftermath Richter and Dracula fight, but as always the Belmonts triumph over the Count. As Dracula and his castle crumble, Richter escapes, and returns home to re-join Annette and Maria. Pre-Symphony of The Night Eventhough Richter did eliminate Count Dracula and his monions, but one of his minions named ''Shaft was a powerful scorcerer, and though he was defeated by Richter, he still existed as a powerful ghost and his essence was inside a crystal ball. As Richter elminated Dracula, a curse was placed upon him and would corrupt his mind over time. Until Richter suddenly disappears 4 years after his defeat of Dracula. Castlevania: Symphony of The Night Five years since Richter eliminated Dracula, Maria went on a journey to find him (probably for the sake of Annette). Meanwhile, with dark powers surrounding Wallichia and the re-appearing of Dracula's Castle, Dracula's illegitimate son Alucard was awakened and sent off to the castle. Despite threats from Death himself, Alucard presses on into his Father's castle. As he ventures through his father's castle, he does find Richter who sends demonic creatures after Alucard, he defeats the demons. Then, Alucard continues into the castle and at the same time, tries to make sense of the siutation as he knows something is not right. He then, finds Maria (who is looking for Richter) and informs Alucard that Richter is possessed and gives him the Holy Glasses which will allow Alucard to see things that are invisible. It turns out that Shaft's Ghost is controlling Richter to use the Belmonts' Superhuman Power as a sacrifice to resurrect Dracula and also to have Richter and Alucard fight so Dracula can rise and conquer the world virutally unopposed. But Alucard (using the Holy Glasses) defeats Shaft's Ghost inside the crystal ball and releases Richter from his dazed state. Maria then takes Richter and they both escape as Alucard chases after Shaft in an inverted version of Dracula's Castle. Alucard collected the remains of his father and fought fake versions of his former allies. He then encounters and eliminate Shaft's ghost who uses Dracula's Remains as well as himself to resurrect Dracula. Alucard then fights his father. Aftermath Alucard defeats his father and even told him the last words of his mother before Dracula was silenced once more. As the Castle crumbles, Alucard finds Richter and Maria and bids them farewell. But, Maria has become smitten with ther Human-Vampire Hybrid and decides to chase after him. Richter bids Maria farewell and he returns to Wallichia and Annette. Pre-Order of Ecclesia A year after the events of Symphony of The Night, Alucard was awakened again and joined up with both Richter and Maria (as a aprt of a Japanese Radio show called Castlevania: Nocturne of Recollection) as they try to fight Alucard's friend named Lyudmil ''as well as another Vampire named ''Magnus as they try to convince Alucard to take his father's place as the Leader of the Vampires. Lyudmil has even said that Alucard did consume blood in the past, shortly after his mother's execution. But despite this, Alucard refuses as he doesn't want to go back on the promise he made to his mother. Thanks to the support of his Allies, Alucard defeats both Lyudmil and Magnus. After Alucard's fight against Lyudmil, the superhuman power of the Belmonts suddenly disappeared. However, other powerful people will step in for the Belmonts' stead. Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia Sometime in the 19th century, Count Dracula would rise once more. But because this took place during an era with out a prominent Belmont member. Another warrior had to take on the nefarrious count. A secret society known as the Order of Ecclesia has the job of silencing Dracula. One of the Order's members Shanoa is given the job to find and destroy Dracula. She heads out to the village of Wygol where it's residents have vanished, taken by the vampire Albus. Shanoa must rescue the Residents of Wygol. Shanoa ventures thrtoughout Transylvania to find the Villagers of Wygol, ahe manages to find them all and even defeat Albus. But what she desicvered that this was a master plan by the Order's leader Barlowe's plan to use the Glyph named Dominus as they are the source of Dracula's essence and the villagers of Wygol were descendants of the Belmont Clan. After Barlowe was defeated, he sacrificed himself to resurrect Dracula. She ventures to Dracula's Castle and fought the count himself. Aftermath Shanoa fights and defeats Dracula, and Albus' spirit appears and tells her about the true origins of Dominus, he restores her memory and sacrifices himself to elminate Dominus and Dracula. Along with Dracula, all of the record from the Order of Ecclesia were eliminated along with him. Pre-Castlevania Bloodlines In 1898, Dracula returns once again. This time, a scientist named Van Helsing as well as another hunter named Quincy Morris was able to stop the count. Castlevania Bloodlines The year is 1917, and Europe is gripped in a terrible World War. During this chaotic time, a vampire named Elizabeth Bartley formulates a plan to revive Dracula. Two men are now given the job to stop Bartley, an American named John Morris (the son of Quncy Morris and wields the Belmont Vampire Killer) and a Spanish warrior named Eric Lecarde ''(out for revenge on Bartley who vampirized his girlfriend and wields the ''Alucard Spear). Bartley goes all over Europe to recuit soldiers from the war (alive or dead) to form an invincible army for Dracula. As John and Eric vewnture through Europe and destroying Bartley's forces, they eventually meet up with Bartley herself. She still prepairs for the resurrection of Dracula, but John and Eric both stop her but she was able to resurrect Dracula Nevertheless. Both John and Eric stop Dracula in the end. Aftermath As both John and Eric defeat Dracula, they watch Dracula's Castle crumble, and they went their separate ways. Castlevania: Portrait for Ruin The year is 1944, and the Second World War is upon the world, evil and chaos is everywhere, and now a vampire named Brauner uses his powers to make Dracula's Castle re-emerge. The church has called forth 2 people, a man named Jonathan Morris (the son of'' John Morris'') and a woman named Charllote Aulin (a descendant of the Belnades family) they are to wok together to stop Brauner. Both Jonathan and Charllote use their combined powers to venture through the castle and other places. They also find a strange ghost calling himself Wind, and wants to help the 2 on their journey. As they encounter 2 female vampires Stella and Loretta, ''and defeat them, they found that Wind is in their locket. When Jonathan and Charllote asked Wind about this, he reveals that he is the ghost of Eric Lecarde who helped John Morris elminate Count Dracula 27 years ago and they are his daughters, now Jonathan and Charllote must find a way to release them from the vampire curse. They eventually fouind what is called the ''Sanctuary Spell where it can relief one of his/her curse of vampirism. As they relieve both Stella and Loretta of their curse, they say that they can restore the vampire Killer with it's lost power. After Jonathan defeated Richter (in the Whip's memory) the Vampire Killer was awakened and now can be used by Jonathan. They go and try to find Brauner who is the key to stopping Dracula's resurrection. They find his studio and also Death who kills Baruner which destroys the seal of the throne room and resurrects Dracula. Jonathan and Charrlotts fight and defeat the count. Aftermath As both Jonathan and Charlotte eliminate Dracula, Eric's ghost is no longer bound to the castle (as it crumbled again) and can now ascend to the afterlife. Now Jonathan, Charlotte, Stella and Loretta can now return home. But the priest named Vincent was stuck under the rubble of Dracula's Castle. Unbeknownst to them that he was trying to catch up to them. Pre-Aria of Sorrow A few centuries ago, a well known philosopher named Nostradamous had made a prediction that Count Dracula will rise in the year 1999, and most people talk about this prophecy, and in the afromentioned year it came true. Dracula had risen once again. This time, a team of vampite hunters Julius Belmont, Genya Arikado (Alucard's spirit holder), Yoko Belnades and a member of a Hakuba Shinto Family fought against the count. With the powers of the Hakunba and Belnades families as well as the Vampire Killer, not only did they elminate Dracula, but they also caused his soul to split into 2, draining the power of the Crimson Stone and ending Dracula's resurrection cycle, and even hide his Castle in a Solar Eclipse. But little do they know is that Dracula actually survived. Though now in 2 incarnations, and they won't come until much later. Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow The year is 2035, an Eastern Euorpean named Soma Cruz is studying abroad in Japan, he was invited by his friend Mina Hakuba (one of the Hakuba clan) to come over to her Family's Shinto Shrine to watch the 21st century's first total Solar Eclipse. But as Soma and Mina were watching the Eclipse, they feel a sense of disorientation and a blinding light surrounds them. As they regained consciousness, they're now in a strange castle (Dracula's Castle). They're founded by Genya Arikado who wants to help Soma and Mina to escape from the Castle. As Soma ventures through the castle, he finds a man named Graham Jones a Christian missionary in Japan, seeming to be an ally at first Soma then continues. He then gets information that Graham is the new Count Dracula and Soma goes after him. Though, after Soma eliminates Graham, he then realizes that he is the new Count Dracula and tries to overcome this evil power that he has absorbed. He must go into the Chaos Realm and defeat the source of the power, before it consumes him. He then ventures into the Chaos Realm and defeats the source of this Dark power. Aftermath With the support of his Allies, Soma was able to defeat the source of the Castle's dark power, and with it the Castle Disappears as the Eclipse ends. When Soma regains consciousness he realizes what was his destiny and accepts it. But what Soma will soon realize that there are other dark powers that want to awaken the evil count's soul within him. Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow Around a year following the Solar Eclipse in Japan, Soma and Mina are now in Eastern Europe (where Soma was born) but as soon as they arrive, they were confronted by a cult leader named Celia Fortner who orders Soma to come with her to Dracula's Castle. He complies and goes with her, Celia's intentions is to kill Soma to awaken Dracula's dark powers. However, Yoko, Genya and Julius manage to help in time and Soma escapes. Soma ventures through Dracula's Castle (again) to follow Celia and to see where she was going. Genya, Yoko and Julius also would like to help. As Soma ventures through the castle, he gets word that celia now intends to use Mina as a sacrifice to release Dracula's dark powers, by having Soma give in to these powers. Though Celia would fail, Celia would be killed by Dimitri Blinov ''who also wanted the power. But as this power consumed Dimitri, he soon dies and his body was voertaken by the powers and was transformed into a crotesque being named ''Menace, Soma fight and defeats the being. Aftermath After Soma defeated the evil Menace, the dark power tried to be absorbed into Soma, but with his control, he refuses the dark power to consume him. Genya then tells Soma to leave the castle as it's about to crumble. After the castle crumbles, Genya tells Soma that a Dark lord may rise again, even if it's not Soma. Then, their allies come and greet them (including Mina), as Soma talks to his friends and allies, Genya reflects on what he just said to Soma. That is all for today, don't forget to check out my other pages as well as my other wikis, until then this is JohnnyOTGS signing out.